warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse/Chapter 6
Chapter description Hollypaw's PoV :Hollypaw wakes up, and she wonders whether or not she should visit Cinderpaw in the medicine den since Leafpool chased her away last night. Her thoughts are interrupted by the dawn patrol returning, bringing bad news. Hollypaw wants to know what's happened, but Graystripe refuses to tell her. Disappointed, she turns around to go and visit Cinderpaw instead. The gray apprentice looks miserable, and Hollypaw encourages her to stretch her legs. Cinderpaw refuses, and despite all of the black she-cat's desperate attempts to cheer the apprentice up, she refuses to be enthusiastic about anything that Hollypaw tells her. Giving up, Hollypaw tells Cinderpaw to eat the herbs Leafpool gives her and leaves the den. She bumps into Jaypaw, who is mad at his mentor, and she wonders how he could've fallen out with Leafpool. :Foxpaw runs over, excitedly meowing to Hollypaw that Honeypaw and Poppypaw are about to become warriors. As Firestar calls for the cats to assemble, she asks Lionpaw what he thought it would be like to be made warriors, and her brother replies that everyone would finally take them seriously. Sorreltail sadly states that Molekit should have been made a warrior alongside Honeypaw and Poppypaw, Cloudtail briefly reminds Sorreltail that Cinderpaw should've been here too. The white warrior casts a meaningful glance at the medicine cat's den, and Leafpool comes over and meows them that Cinderpaw is fine, and just needs to recover. Sorreltail states that Cinderpaw's accident must've reminded the medicine cat about Cinderpelt. :Firestar then gives Poppypaw and Honeypaw their warrior names: Poppyfrost and Honeyfern. While the Clan is cheering, Hollypaw sees Honeyfern glancing shyly at Berrynose, as if she wanted his approval more than anyone else's. Lionpaw is scornful, stating that cats shouldn't be mooning over each other as it distracts them from trying to be great warriors. Hollypaw takes that as a sign of her brother not meeting Heatherpaw anymore, and is relieved. :Soon after Firestar calls Hollypaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw and Brackenfur over and tells them the bad news the dawn patrol had brought back: they picked up WindClan scent on their side of the border again. Graystripe informs them that they actually found dead squirrel fur with WindClan scent on it. Sandstorm declares that she wants to attack them, but Firestar declines this and orders Brambleclaw to go and talk to Onestar about it. The dark tabby agrees, and sets off at once with his patrol following. On the way out of the camp Hollypaw tells Lionpaw about their departure, Lionpaw looks eager, meowing that he wishes he was going with them. :When they reach WindClan, they see dogs chasing after the sheep and Hollypaw silently hopes that the sheep will keep the dogs occupied long enough to make sure they reach the WindClan camp. Soon, they are stopped by a patrol led by Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. Ashfoot orders them to leave, but Brambleclaw refuses. Harespring attacks the dark tabby, who easily defeats the young warrior. Ashfoot suddenly starts begging the ThunderClan warrior to let Harespring go. Brambleclaw does so, and Ashfoot again pleads for them to leave. After hesitating, the ThunderClan cats finally leave. Hollypaw is agitated, and she wonders why the WindClan cats were so thin. :As they reach the camp, Hollypaw sees Lionpaw dragging moss away from the nursery. She offers to help him, and when he hears the news about WindClan, he is furious, and hopes that Firestar will send a battle patrol to teach them a lesson. Hollypaw is slightly frightened by his hunger to fight and demands if he actually wants a fight. Lionpaw is furious at her words, so he turns around and storms off. Hollypaw wonders what her brother's power actually meant to him and ponders if it is the need to fight for the smallest reason. Characters Major *Brambleclaw *Firestar *Leafpool *Cinderpaw *Jaypaw }} Minor *Poppypaw *Millie *Sandstorm *Foxpaw *Berrynose *Graystripe *Sorreltail }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Eclipse Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages